Windows
by kamille3
Summary: A blast from Emma's past causes trouble with the team. *completed*
1. Prologue

**Windows**

Summary:  A blast from Emma's past causes trouble with the team. Takes place sometime after the episode with Emma's friend Michelle.

Disclaimer:  I don't own the show or the characters; I just like to play with them.  

Author's note:  The rating may change to PG due to some mild language. This is my first published fanfic, so be kind!  Constructive criticism is welcomed as is any other review, except for flames, they will be ignored.  

_Prologue_

Emma DeLauro stood in her bedroom, her arms wrapped around her slender torso.  Her dark head was tipped toward the warmly lit wall and her brilliant blue eyes gazed at it unseeing as if she were listening to some distant conversation.

          "Emma?" a voice questioned from the partially open doorway.  Emma's eyes slowly regained focus and she turned toward the voice.

          "Shalimar, you know what would look good here?" she asked her friend.

          Shalimar Fox came a little farther into the room to examine the wall in question.  The blonde's dark eyes lit up as she responded, "A leopard print wall hanging."

          Emma snorted.  "You and your cats!  Actually, I was thinking it would be nice to have a window here."

          Shalimar grinned.  "If you really wanna see Jesse with his shirt off, I'm sure we could get him to model for us," she teased, reminding Emma that her teammate's room was on the other side of that wall. (AN:  I've only seen about three episodes so far, so I don't know the layout of Sanctuary, yet.)

          Emma's face grew a little warm and she glared at the other woman.  "I meant an outside window."

          Shalimar laughed.  "Architectural issues aside, what would you want with an outside window?  Sanctuary is enshrouded in mist and even if you could see out, all that sun would ruin any chance you would have of sleeping in or catching an afternoon catnap."

          Emma grinned.  "You have a point there.  It's just that sometimes I think life would feel more normal if I could just look out on the world like every other person on the face of this planet."

            "Ah," Shalimar responded, starting to see the point of the conversation.  What New Mutant didn't wish for a little normalcy once in a while?  "I think I understand what you mean.  Sometimes I wish I could go for a midnight stroll without having to fly to a road first, but most of the time, I enjoy living this unusual life.  I think being normal is vastly overrated.  I mean, come on, if we were normal, we wouldn't be nearly as good at kicking GSA butt, now would we?"

          "You would put it that way!"  Emma laughed again.  She could rarely stay blue when Shalimar was around.  "Was there anything you needed me for?" she asked her friend, suddenly wondering why the feral had shown up at her door.

          "Oh, just the usual, Adam's called a meeting to discuss GSA activities followed by a bout of team bonding in the training room."

          "All right, I'll be right down."  Emma told her friend.  Shalimar nodded and left to get the other two members of their team.

          For a brief moment, Emma turned back to the wall.  She let her long fingers run down it as if tracing a smooth pane of glass.  "Just a window…," she sighed before she turned and followed Shalimar to the meeting.


	2. Stood Up?

**Windows**

Summary:  A blast from Emma's past causes trouble with the team. Takes place sometime after the episode with Emma's friend Michelle.

Disclaimer:  I don't own the show or the characters; I just like to play with them.  

Author's note:  The rating may change to PG due to some mild language. This is my first published fanfic, so be kind!  Constructive criticism is welcomed as is any other review, except for flames, they will be ignored.  

Chapter 1: Stood Up?

          It was a typical night club, dark with brightly colored lights flashing on dancing bodies and air filled with smoke and the low thumping beat of the music.

          Emma carefully made her way over to the bar, fanning her flushed cheeks with one hand as she leaned against the wood and waited for the bar tender to notice her.

          "Another water?"  She asked over the noise when she finally had his attention.  

          He raised one pierced eyebrow, "What, no fun for the designated driver?"  he responded.

          She just shrugged one black clad shoulder.  She could hardly tell him that she couldn't afford to let her senses be dulled as she expected to run into covert government agent types any minute now and would probably have to fight her way out.

          As she waited for her water, Emma casually scanned the crowd, her blue eyes briefly meeting those of her teammates.  A brief head shake indicated what she had suspected.  So far, there was no sight of the GSA goon squad that Adam thought might show up, or the New Mutant they were watching for.

          The bar tender returned with her water and she indicated to Shalimar, who was closest to her, that she was going to check outside.  She made her unhurried way to a doorway that lead to the back alley, a place where clubbers often went to catch a breath of cooler, quieter air.

          For the time being, the alleyway was empty.  She leaned against the wall next to the door and looked up into the sky.  The lights blotted out the stars, but she could just see the curve of the moon above the next building.  

          Adam and the Double Helix were up there, somewhere, waiting, just in case they might need to make a speedy getaway.  Emma smoothed a hand through her hair, speaking softly into the night.  "No sign so far.  Shalimar says we should give it 'til ll."  She had no doubt the silver ring on her finger would broadcast the message to Adam.

          The door next to her opened and a 20 something male came out into the alley.  Emma gave him no attention as he walked quickly to the end of the alley and lit a cigarette.  They were looking for a girl, one who might or might not have gotten the message that this club was no longer safe for New Mutants.

*                           *                                     *                           *

          Shalimar looked around the dance floor.  Even without using her feral senses, she could still see better than the average human and her eyes saw no sign of the young woman Adam had sent them to find.

          She casually strolled over to a table being shared by two good looking men who were sipping drinks.  She leaned up against the table and leaned in as if flirting with them, but her words were anything but flirtatious.  "You know, if this were a date, I'd say we've been stood up.  Emma went to check the alley just in case, but I don't think she's going to show."

          The taller of the two men, Brennan Mulwray shook his head ruefully.  "I'd have to agree with you, Shal.  I think Adam's source let us down."  His companion, Jesse Kilmartin, caught a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye.

          "Don't speak too soon, guys.  I think our party is about to be crashed."  He nodded toward a set of four men dressed in black trench coats who marched into the bar.

          "Those guys really need a fashion consultant," Shalimar commented.  "I mean, who wears that stuff to a bar anyway?"

          "I haven't seen any sign of the girl, so let's just wait and see what they do," Jesse suggested.

          "Fine by me," Brennan agreed.  Shalimar just sighed.  She'd been looking forward to some action as usual.

          The four GSA men not so casually surveyed the crowd.  They even took the time to peer into the faces of a few of the dancers, but apparently none of them fit the description of the poor New Mutant Eckhart was hunting.

          "I'm kinda surprised there's only four of them.  Don't they usually come in six packs?" Shalimar joked.  She was amazed at the arrogance of the goons.  "They must not be too worried about Marie's New Mutant powers if they only sent four."

          The group of agents circulated in a calculated manner through the room.  They barely even glanced at the table, none of the team resembled the girl they were looking for.  At the far side of the dance floor, they reassembled and started a little conference.

          "I wish I were a fly on that wall," Shalimar said.  "I can just imagine Eckhart complaining about the costs of a fouled ambush."

          "Um, guys, is it just me or are they heading for the alley door?" Jesse asked.

          "Emma's still out there!"  Brennan responded already rising to his feet.

          "Maybe this won't be a wasted evening after all," Shalimar commented as she moved toward the door, her smoky eyes glowing feral green.

*                           *                           *                                     *

          Emma was reaching for the door when it flew open in her face and the four conspicuously dressed men spread out n the alley facing her.  Instantly she went into a defensive position, focusing her total attention on the men.

          "Hey!" A voice spoke from behind her.  "Don't you think four against one is a little unfair?"

          Five heads swiveled around to stare at the speaker, apparently a common bystander who decided to get involved.

          The four goons exchanged a glance and the tallest one, evidently designated as the team leader for this mission, stepped forward and pulled out some sort of badge.  "Don't interfere.  We've been sent by the government to apprehend this criminal."

          Emma had to give them credit for thinking on their toes.  These GSA idiots may have missed their New Mutant prey, but they knew that bringing in a known member of Mutant X would go a long way towards appeasing Eckhart.

          "Where's your warrant?" the bystander demanded, casually flicking out his cigarette on the ground.  The goon squad leader looked confused.  "Come on," the smoker taunted, "surely you know she doesn't have to go with you if you don't have a warrant?"

          The leader opened his mouth as if to respond, but the door forcibly hit his back as the other three members of Mutant X arrived.  Realizing themselves to be effectively outnumbered, the GSA group remembered that discretion is the better part of valor and decided that a tactical retreat was in order.  Without another word, the four skirted around the Mutant X team and went back into the bar.

          Emma and the other relaxed their stance a bit and Emma turned to face her unlikely champion.  "Thanks for your help," she said.  "Those guys…," her voice gradually trailed off as she got a good look at the man's face. "Derrick?"

          "Emma?"

AN:  Ok so I know there wasn't much action, but I stink at writing action.  I'll try for more in the next chapter.


	3. Old Friends

Summary:  A blast from Emma's past causes trouble with the team. Takes place sometime after the episode with Emma's friend Michelle.

Disclaimer:  I don't own the show or the characters; I just like to play with them.  

Disclaimer and AN:  As with any other fanfic, I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them for a while.  Thanks to all who reviewed.

Chapter Three: Old Friends…

          Emma took a step forward.  "Derrick Johansen?  Is that really you?"  

          "Unless I've been cloned without my knowledge, yep, it's me.  It's been a long time Emmy," the man replied flashing a wide grin in her direction.  Shalimar rolled her expressive brown eyes at Brennan and Jesse, 'Emmy' she mouthed.

          "Hey Emma, how about introducing us to your friend," Brennan suggested.  Only someone who knew him well would hear the suspicion coloring his voice.  Brennan Mulwray was never one to trust a stranger.

          Emma laughed, practically giggled in fact.  "I suppose that would be nice.  Shalimar, Brennan, Jesse," she named them as she pointed them out her friend, "say hello to one of my old high school friends, Derrick Johansen,  or DJ to those who know him well."

          "Pleased to meet you," Derrick smiled at the group.

          "Likewise," Shalimar drawled, eyeing the man up and down.  He wasn't at all unattractive, and unless she missed her guess, he and Emma were a little more than just friends.  "If you'll excuse us, I think we'll go make sure those jerks found their way out.  Meet us outside in ten Emma?"  Emma nodded.  Brennan and Jesse looked at Shalimar in surprise as she looped an arm around each of them and tugged them back inside the door.

          "Are we sure this is a good idea?" Brennan asked as they reentered the bar.  "I mean it's not as if we know that guy, and what if those GSA idiots come back?"

          "Those GSA goons are probably halfway back to Eckhart by now with their tails between their legs.  As for Emma, I think she can take care of herself with this one.  She'll be careful."

          "Shalimar, I have to agree with Brennan.  How do we know we can trust Emma with that guy?  It's not as if her classmates have a wonderful track record.  Remember Michelle?"

          "You guys worry to much.  Emma has her com link, she'll be careful.  Besides, Adam has the Double Helix practically overhead, and it's only a few minutes.  Speaking of Adam, which one of you guys wants to let him know what's going on?"

*                           *                           *                                     *

Somewhere across time, in the perpetually chilly, antiseptic labs of GenomeX, four GSA agents stood at attention facing a sterile black desk.  A man with strangely white hair stood facing a wall of windows, his back to them as he surveyed his little empire.__

          He let them stand at attention for a few moments before turning to address the men.  "Mr. Colter, as I have not been notified of any new…guests, may I assume that your mission was a failure?" he asked with deceptive calm.

          "The anomaly we were expecting didn't show, sir.  She must have been tipped off."

          A cold smile played across Mason Eckhart's lips.  "Then you'll just have to find the leak won't you?  

          "Your preliminary report mentioned a run in with Adam's people.  Why don't I see any of them in my lab?"

          The leader of the GSA group spoke up again.  "We had one, the Psionic, blocked off in the alley behind the club, but a civilian stepped in and spouted off about her rights.  Before we could apprehend them, the other members of Mutant X surrounded us.  Being aware of the confidential nature of our assignment, we felt that it was better to withdraw at that time."

          "I can see my confidence in your group was unjustified, if you gave in that easily.  I will have to rethink your future assignment.  For now find out what you can about the civilian.  We may need to clean up that loose end.  I want the report in 2 hours.  Then report to medical until further notice."  Eckhart turned back to his window, effectively ending the meeting. Behind him, his agents turned in unison and left the room.

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update.  I know I said I'd try for more action, but it didn't fit yet.  I'm almost finished with the next section so I will post again soon, in the meantime…please read and review!  


	4. Vs Family

Disclaimer:  Don't own 'em, wish I did, but until I win the lottery, I'll just have to make do with borrowing them.  

AN:  Sorry it took me so long to get this up.  I had to do a lot of revising. I added a few names to the other chapters to make it flow easier. Thanks to my faithful readers, please send me more reviews….

Chapter 4:  Vs  Family

          Jesse's fingers flew over the keyboard.  He was studying the information so intently that he was oblivious to the presence behind him until Brennan cleared his throat.

          "Jesse, Adam sent me to find out if you've heard from Marie yet."

          With only the slightest of pauses to indicate his surprise at the interruption, Jesse blocked out the screen he was working on and brought up his e-mail. "As a matter of fact….Adam," he spoke into his com link, "Marie just responded to our messages.  It seems she did get our warning about the club last night.  She said she took a few hours to think about it and she's decided to go underground.  She wants to meet this afternoon at Ludlow Park.  Jeeze, she doesn't give us much time."

          Adam stepped into the common room, his lips quirked up into a smile.  "Once she makes up her mind, she's very impatient to move on her decision.  Brennan, why don't you take Emma and pick her up.  You can take her to the new safe house until we come up with an alternate identity for her."

          "I'd be happy to, but Emma's not here."  

          Adam raised an eyebrow, "Where is she then?"

          "With Derrick," Jesse answered.  Adam frowned for a moment.  "Hm, in that case, Brennan, why don't you stay here and help Jesse with his other research and I'll go with Shalimar."

          Brennan looked at Jesse with a question in his chocolate brown eyes.  Jesse looked a little surprised, "How'd you..," his voice trailed off as he followed Adam's pointing finger to his computer screen which had chosen that moment to pop up a message stating "No criminal record listed for Derrick Johansen in the given time period."

          Adam activated his com link, "Shalimar, meet me in the Double Helix," he ordered as he left the room.

          Brennan grinned at his teammate.  "So where do I get started?" 

*                                            *                                             *

          Emma smiled as she took a long sip from her raspberry milkshake.  "This has been fun.  I'm seeing our high school years in a whole new light."

          Derrick smiled back.  "I know what you mean.  I never pegged you as the one who spiked the chaperone's coffee on prom night."

          "Hey, what can I say, I was bored.  My date spent the night drooling over Kathy Alton, you know, the prom queen that year.  It was sickening."

          Derrick grinned.  "He was an idiot."

          Emma stole a quick look at her watch.  "Oh, Derrick, I've gotta run.  I'm due home about 15 minutes ago."

          "Why don't you let me take you back?

          "Sorry Derrick, I brought my own car.  We'll have to do that some other time."

          "Why is it that you always seem to have an excuse not to take me home with you?" Emma opened her mouth to protest.  "No, never mind, it's none of my business.  I guess I'll let you go this time, but only if you promise to call me tonight." Emma nodded and dropped a light kiss on his cheek.  Neither one of them was aware of the figure in the corner booth, watching them.

*                                     *                                              *

"Report!"

          "Mr. Eckhart, sir, the civilian is known as Derrick Johansen.  He's a model citizen and appears to be very good friends with Ms. Delauro.  One of my operatives witnessed a meeting between the two just this afternoon.  That seems to explain his appearance at the club last night.  Our records indicate he graduated with her, but it isn't their past relationship that makes him most useful.  In fact, I think you'll agree that having Mr. Johansen in town presents some very intriguing possibilities."

          "Please, Mr. Colton, cease with the editorializing and get to the point."

          "Simply put sir, our intelligence files on him came up with some interesting data."  Mr. Colton handed Eckhart a manila folder.  Eckhart perused the papers briefly.  "Hmm, and you say he's a _friend of Ms. DeLauro?  Bring him in for an interview."_

*                                     *                                                        *

          Emma took one last, deep, cleansing breath and then opened her eyes.  She smiled and hummed a little to herself as she walked down the stairs.  She hadn't felt this good in a long time, and it was all Derrick's fault.  At the mere thought of him, her cheeks flushed and her smile grew.  She'd always had a bit of a crush on him and to find that he liked her too, well that was very nice.

          She was about halfway down the stairs when Jesse popped his head in the room.  "Hey, Emma, come talk to us for a minute."

          She followed him into the next room and found the other members of her team waiting.  "Hey guys, what's up?" she asked curiously.

          "Why don't you have a seat?  There's something we need to discuss with you," Adam commented, gesturing to an empty chair between Brennan and Shalimar. 

          Emma frowned as she sat down, "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?" she asked, only half joking.

          "Emma, we're a little worried about you," Shalimar began.

          Emma looked at her friend in surprise, "Why?"

          "Well, we haven't seen you much the past few days."

          Emma interrupted.  "You mean all this seriousness is about Derrick?  Well you don't need to worry, I'm being a good girl.  We just have a lot to catch up on."

          "Is it Emma? Or is it something more?  Shalimar asked gently.

          "What difference does it make?  I haven't given away anyone's secrets, I haven't been late to any team meetings, and I'm keeping on top of my training, so what is there to be worried about?"

          "Emma, it's not like that," Brennan said taking a shot at helping Shalimar explain their concerns.  "It's just that you haven't seen this guy in a long time, and we don't even know him at all.  We're just concerned that you're moving too quickly."

          Jesse piped in, "Yeah, we checked him out, and he doesn't have any obvious ties with the GSA, but sometimes connection like that can be hidden.  My dad was a prime example of that."

          "I can't believe you did a background check on him!"

          "Well," Jesse defended himself, "I thought it was a little odd that he just happened to be at the club the other night, and he just happened to scare away four GSA agents without a fight."

          Emma sighed and shook her head.  "Look, I don't have to be a telempath to know that you're just worried about me, but I'm a big girl.  You may not know him, or have any reason to trust him, but I do.  I'm asking you, as my friends, as my family to trust my judgment on this one."

          "Honey, we do trust your judgment, but I wonder, do you really trust Derrick?  I mean have you even told him about your Psionic abilities?" Shalimar asked.

          Emma shook her head.  "What I choose to tell him about my private life is my business.  I don't think of myself as a telempath first, I think of myself as Emma.  I'll tell him when and if I think the time is right.  Right now we're just getting to know one another again.

          "I don't think we're going to agree on this, so why don't you tell me what I can do to make you feel better about this whole thing?

"Emma, if you won't slow this relationship down a little, at least consider reading him.  Find out what his intentions are."  Adam suggested.

"You all know that I won't read a friend without their consent unless there's a damn good reason."  Emma was doing her best not to get angry.  

          Brennan spoke up again. "There is a good reason," he said softly, "your friends, your family, is asking you to.  Look, Emma, we don't want to gang up on you, we don't want to make you angry, but we do want you to take some precautions, if not for your own safety, then for the safety of this team and those other New Mutants who are counting on us."

          Emma sighed and let the anger drain out of her.  "I'll think about it.  Until then, I promise to let you know where I'm going and I'll keep my com link active when I'm out and about, but you guys have to promise to give him a chance."

          "Deal," Shalimar agreed.  The others nodded.

          "All right, now who wants Chinese for supper?"  Emma asked rubbing her hands together.


	5. Set Up?

Disclaimer:  Don't own 'em, wish I did, but until I win the lottery, I'll just have to make do with borrowing them.  

AN:  Sorry it took me so long to get this up.  I was having computer problems.  Thanks to Axe to Grind for informing me of my formatting problems.  Hopefully those have been fixed.  Again thanks to my reviewers, you guys are addictive!  

Chapter 5: Set Up

          Jesse, Shalimar, and Brennan tensely surveyed the crowd of moving bodies surrounding them.  "Why is it that the GSA agents always want to pick up people at nightclubs?  We have to watch so many more people," Jesse complained.

          "They can't stand to see people having fun," Brennan replied.  "Besides, if someone disappears in this place, it will be a while before anyone actually notices they are missing.  It gives them a head start."  His eyes scanned the dance floor.

          "Speaking of fun," Shalimar spoke up.  She nodded her head in the direction of the bar.  Emma and Derrick sat on high bar stools, sipping drinks.  Emma was laughing at something he had said.  "I wonder if she'll think we're keeping an eye on her, given our discussion yesterday."  She had just finished speaking when Emma's piercing blue eyes focused on her team.  She shook her head in mock surprise and threw a smile and wave in their direction before turning her attention back to her date.  

          "Think we should ask her to help us find Adam's elusive new elemental?" Jesse asked.

          "Nope, she deserves a night off.  Besides if the GSA show up, we may be cutting her night short as it is," Shalimar answered.  Suddenly her eyes went unfocused and her breath left her in a little gasp.  A moment passed and when she turned to her teammates, her eyes were glowing feral orange.  "Surprise, surprise.  Emma just sent me a warning, GSA agents are surrounding us, I think.  If I'm understanding her correctly, she thinks we are the quarry.  I think we've been set up."

          Brennan looked toward the bar.  Emma and Derrick were moving calmly but quickly through the crowd.  They were headed toward the front door.  Jesse, Shalimar and Brennan started to follow.  They never made it.  The front entrance was suddenly filled with GSA agents in their black suits and earpieces.

          Emma and Derrick turned quickly toward a side wall.  If he remembered correctly, Jesse thought there might be a fire exit to an alley located there.  "I think Emma has the right idea," he started to follow after her.  They had a little head start and the five of them converged at the door.

          "Emma, what's going on?"  Derrick was asking.

          "There's no time to explain.  I'll fill you in later," Emma answered tersely.  As Brennan reached forward to throw the door open she laid a hand on his sleeve.  "Wait," she concentrated for a moment.  "We've got trouble.  There's GSA on either side of the alley."

          Brennan nodded and pushed open the door.  The fire alarm blared out over the music and the GSA men behind them were swamped by panicked people trying to get out of the building.  "That'll keep some of them busy," Jesse commented as they stepped into the dim ally. 

          The four members of Mutant X fanned out into the street, Brennan and Shalimar on the right and Jesse and Emma on the left.  Derrick stood uncertainly between them. 

          Jesse took a moment to use his impenetrable form to shove a very large trash receptacle in front of the fire door.  "That oughta slow them down a little more," he commented under his breath.

          "Adam," Shalimar said, activating her comlink.  "We could use a pick up here."

          "On my way," came Adam's disembodied voice.

          And that was all the time they had.  Emma pushed Derrick up close against a wall and carefully watched the fight around her.  To her right she watched as Shalimar used a wall for momentum to slam one of the black suited men in the face with a slim booted foot.  Two more closed in on her while Brennan was waiting for one of the three circling him to make the first move.  Fortunately, the ally was narrow and helped to keep the number of agents to a minimum.  One of the agents circling Brennan threw the first punch which he easily dodged.  His own powerful fist flew out to drop the first of his opponents, without a pause he spun and kicked out at the second who fell into the third, but they were just down, not out.  However, Emma thought that he seemed to have them in hand so far.  Her attention was focused on the row of men behind them.  They all carried electric tazers that were already glowing with deadly purple shock waves.  A mere moment's concentrated thought was enough to cause one of the men to see Shalimar's face on his partner's body.  Quicker than Emma could blink, the tazer struck causing a domino affect in the second line.  

          She quickly focused on her left.  Jesse was trying to hold off about six agents on his own.  So far, one was huddled on the ground nursing his fractured hand and as she watched, two others went down, victim to tazer bolts that went through Jesse's phased form.  That still left him vulnerable to three others when he ran out of breath.  Unfortunately, there was a telepath in this group, so her little trick wouldn't work again.  Emma stepped up, next to her teammate and with a well timed punch managed to take out the telepath, just as he was gearing up an attack against Jesse.  

          Emma glanced around quickly, as soon as they sent one agent down it seemed as if another three rose up in his place.  Echkart wasn't taking any chances this time that Mutant X would escape.

          Fortunately for them, Mutant X had one other team member.  Just when Emma thought they would be taken, the Double Helix unshielded above them.  Emma felt a little tingle as her com link was activated.  She hurried back to Derrick's side just in time.  A strange sound pulse was sent out by the craft.  Emma and the others watched as all the GSA agents fell to their knees in a stupor.  In moments, the group boarded the Double Helix and it turned towards Sanctuary.


	6. Revelations

Disclaimer:  I still don't own the characters and I'm not making any money from them. Any similarities in plot are unintentional.  If you want to use any parts of this fic, please ask.

AN:  Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming, they give me reason to continue.  Sorry for the delay in posts.  The last chapter twisted on me a bit and I wasn't sure where I wanted to go next, plus I've spent the last week getting ready for an anime convention.  Hopefully the next post will be faster.  Don't worry, the end is in sight.  :) 

Chapter 6:  Revelations

          There was a heavy silence on the Double Helix as its occupants struggled for something to say.  Derrick took advantage of the awkward moment to survey his surroundings.  A low whistle escaped his lips as he realized just how advanced the craft was.  He couldn't stop the whispered "Wow," that forced its way from his throat.  Then he frowned. "What was going on back there, who _are** you people and where are you taking me?"  His voice sounded relatively calm, but Emma could feel his unease without even using her abilities.**_

          Adam sighed.  He had no intention of clarifying Derrick's perception of the teams abilities, but the young man did deserve an answer to his questions.  "I'm Adam, and I think Emma has introduced you to the others.  We don't have time to fill you in on the whole story, but the short version is that we're a group dedicated to helping gifted people who are being persecuted by a corrupt government agency."

          "Yeah, right, and we're living in a science fiction novel.  Look I wasn't born yesterday, but even the government has to have a better reason for "persecuting" people than that they are gifted. However, I also know that for the common person, gifted doesn't usually include shooting electricity from your hands, flying and going invisible."

          Adam chuckled.  "Well, you're right.  It's not the nature of the gifts though that sends the government after us, it's how they occurred.  As you so aptly put it normal gifts don't include those you saw being used tonight.  These gifts are the result of genetic experimentation and exploitation.  It is the exploitation that the government wants to cover up."

          Emma leaned forward a placed a hand on Derrick's shoulder.  He involuntarily flinched away; the only sign of his uncertainty so far. "But Emma, that doesn't tell me why you're with these people?  You weren't doing anything weird, so what, is this some kind of project with you, like Save the Whales or something?"

          Emma sighed.  "No, you didn't _see me doing anything weird.  My talents are in my mind.  I have what's called telempathy.  I can feel other people's emotions, and I can project emotions as well."_

          He looked at her for a moment as if she had sprouted fairy wings, or more likely devil's horns.  Then his face became devoid of any expression.  "So, you're one of these genetic experiments?  And when were you going to tell me, when we were killed by this evil government agency?"

          "I never intended to hide the truth from you, but this is not just my secret, and as you may have noticed, this information is dangerous, I didn't want to put you at risk."

          Derrick's face hardened.  "But you did put me at risk, without even warning me, just by continuing to see me.  Can you assure me that now my life won't be at risk because I know you?"

          Adam frowned.  "Eckhart doesn't work that way.  The worst that might happen is that they could take you in for questioning.  When they found out that you know nothing that could help them capture New Mutants, you would be released."

          Emma leaned forward in her chair again.  "No offense, Emma," Derrick commented with a tight voice.  "I don't feel like I know you any more, so please back up."  He was silent for a moment as he thought.  "So Emma, how do I know you didn't use your abilities on me?"

          The team could see the hurt look on Emma's face.  "I didn't, but I understand why you're asking.  I don't use my abilities to influence people that way, it wouldn't be right.  You'll just have to trust me on that."

          "Like you trusted me?" he commented bitterly.  Emma had no answer for that jab.

          There was some more silence as the team let the scene play out.  Derrick contemplated the situation for what seemed like hours to Emma, but was only minutes.  Finally, her old friend sighed.  "OK, I understand why you didn't tell me, but I'm going to need a few days to think things through.  Could you take me home?" he asked.  There was a test in his question that no one missed.

          Adam nodded.  "If you want us to.  We'll check the place out for the GSA before we leave.  You do realize that if you return, they may come to see you?"

          Derrick snorted.  "Yeah, I know, but like you said I don't know anything.  This is something I have to do, though, if I want my life to get back to normal."

          Emma could hear the finality in that phrase.  She didn't blame him for wanting nothing to do with her.  After all, whether or not she intended to, she had put his life in danger without his knowledge or consent.

          Adam looked at Jesse who entered in the new coordinates.  It only took moments to deliver Derrick to his apartment.  A quick scan revealed no GSA agents in the vicinity.  Adam promised Derrick that he would monitor the GSA broadcasts for a while and notify him if he came under investigation.  Derrick nodded and left the Double Helix without a backwards glance.  Emma did not relax her guard until she felt him safely enter the apartment.


	7. A Clouded Window

Disclaimer:  I still don't own the characters, and I'm not making any money from them.  Any similarities in plot are unintentional.  If you want to use any parts of this fic, please ask.

            As the team returned to Sanctuary, the Double Helix was engulfed in an awkward silence.  Emma sighed.  Someone had to go first; it might as well be she.  "Well, that went just smashingly, don't you think," she commented dryly into the void.  "I think we need to talk about what happened tonight.  Adam, those GSA thugs had Mutant X on their minds from the moment they got out of their flashy cars.  There was no indication that they were expecting any other New Mutants.  From what you told me before I left on my date, there were supposed to be three ferals waiting.  I don't have to be a feral to smell a set up here.  Do you know who your source was?"

            Adam quickly accepted the change in topic.  "No.  Our tip came in through a Proxy Blue account.  I'll see if I can trace it back to the source when we get to the lab.  Then, I think I'll have to reevaluate my screening process.  This can't happen again.  We were very lucky that you four can think on your feet."

            Shalimar grinned.  "I wonder what those agents are doing now.  Eckhart has got to be fuming.  That's his third miss this week!"

            Adam frowned.  "That's why we have to be even more careful.  The angrier he gets, the more dangerous this situation becomes.  I want you all to be doubly careful until this blows over.  We can't afford to take any risks until we find the leak."  The team reluctantly agreed and a more companionable silence descended as they entered Sanctuary.

*                                                          *                                                          *

            "Where's Emma?"  Jesse asked as he walked into the kitchen the next morning.  It wasn't often he beat the early bird of the team to breakfast.

            "She said she wasn't hungry.  I think she's too bummed about Derrick to think about food," Shalimar responded, taking a bite of her scrambled eggs.

            "Well, he isn't worth it.  She's a great girl, and if he can't see that, it's his loss," Jesse commented hotly.

            "We all know that, but we can't change how Emma feels about his reaction.  I'm sure she'll come around.  We just need to give her some time."

            Brennan popped his head into the kitchen and he snagged a piece of toast from Jesse.  "Hey guys, anyone seen Emma?"

            "She said she wanted to sleep in this morning," Shalimar answered.  "I suppose she's still in her room.  Why?"

            "I just stopped by her room to see if she wanted to practice, since we're practically on house arrest.  Her bed's all made up, but clothes are scattered all over and there's no sign of Emma."

            Shalimar frowned.  "Adam," she spoke, activating her comlink, "is Emma in the lab with you?"

            "No, check her room.  She said something about sleeping in, I think."

            "Already did."  Shalimar rose to her feet.  "Emma, where are you?" she spoke again into the link.  There was no response.

            Jesse and Brennan exchanged glances.  "I'll see if the computer can trace her," Jesse said, moving to a console.

            "I'll check her room again," Brennan added, quickly leaving the kitchen.

            "Adam," Shalimar called.  "You'd better come up here.  I think Emma's gone."  She moved to stand over Jesse's shoulder as his fingers flew over the keyboard.

            "I can't get a lock on her location.  There's some sort of interference," he muttered angrily under his breath as he switched screens, looking for some other way to access the locator on her comlink.

            Brennan reentered the room, waving a small piece of paper.  "She left a note on her mirror.  That's why I didn't see it the first time.  Says she's gone to meet Derrick.  Evidently, he wants to apologize.  She says she didn't want to freak him out by bringing an escort."

            "I can't believe she fell for that line again!"  Jesse exploded.  "You'd think she would have learned her lesson after Michelle."

            "Jesse, this is a totally different situation," Shalimar retorted.  "She's in love with Derrick."

            Jesse opened his mouth to comment, but Adam cut him off as he entered from the lab.  "Look, her reasons don't matter now.  We have to find her and fast.  It's not safe for her to be on her own when the GSA is hunting for Mutant X.  I think we may be able to get a fix on her from the Double Helix.  If not, we can stop by Derrick's and get some answers."  As one, they all left Sanctuary.

*                                                          *                                                          *

            Emma shot a glance around the dimly lit restaurant.  She tried to tell herself that the feeling in the pit of her stomach was hunger, not anxiety.  Something didn't feel right about this, and she didn't think it was just the guilty conscience she was dragging about for sneaking out of Sanctuary.  She sighed.  Well, there was nothing else to do now except follow through.  Her quick glance around showed no one familiar in the restaurant and she wasn't getting any GSA vibes, so she walked into the room.  A hostess quickly seated her at a cozy table facing the door and she casually scanned a brightly colored menu as she waited for Derrick to arrive.

            Emma couldn't control the butterflies in her stomach as she thought about the upcoming confrontation.  Frankly, she wasn't sure what to expect.  Ideally, she hoped that Derrick would forgive her and they could take up where they had left off.  However, she mentally prepared herself for other, less pleasant, outcomes.

            Her waitress arrived, requesting her drink order.  After ordering a coffee, she glanced up just in time to watch as the hostess pointed her table out to Derrick.  He smiled uncertainly and began to walk towards Emma's table.

*                                                          *                                                          *

            Adam tensely steered the Double Helix towards the city.  "Jesse, check to see if the GSA lists any activity in Derrick's neighborhood in the last 48 hours.  If the GSA got to him, I want to know about it.  I can't shake the feeling that we're all walking into a trap."

            Jesse nodded and hacked into the GSA system.  He scanned for a few moments and sighed.  "Nothing.  There is no mention of him at all, not by neighborhood, description, or name.  He seems to be clear."

            "Keep looking.  We still can't reach Emma's comlink, and I don't think this is a simple systems glitch.  Something is blocking us.  See if you can find out what.  Brennan, see if there are any know GSA activities going on right now.  Take the south side of the city.  Shal, check the north.

            "Come on Emma, let us know where you are," he muttered under his breath as he turned his attention to getting them back to the city in record time.

*                                                          *                                                          *

            Emma didn't speak as she watched Derrick seat himself across from her.  Her eyes followed each movement, searching for some indication of what he was thinking.  She even cheated and opened herself up to her talent, but he was strangely unreadable, as if he were keeping himself under tight control.  That wasn't a good sign.

            "So," she opened, taking a sip of her coffee.

            "So," Derrick mimicked.  "I guess you're wondering why I called you here."

            "I have to confess, I am curious.  The last time I saw you, it seemed like you might never want to see me again."

            Derrick had the grace to look away.  "I know; I was a jerk.  But you have to admit that I had a lot to absorb.  You could've given me a hint, you know," he said.  Emma looked at him in surprise.  She could swear he was actually teasing her.

            "You forgive me?"  she asked in disbelief.

            "I understand why you didn't tell me," he corrected.  "I don't like that you did it, but I understand.  I don't want this to stand in the way of our relationship."

            "I don't either," Emma agreed.

            "Good, I'm glad to hear you say that."  Emma stiffened as Derrick turned to give a wave to someone by the door.  She watched in horror as five armed GSA agents headed their way.  She had been too distracted to notice their entrance and now she was paying for it.

            She turned confused blue eyes on her friend as she rose to her feet, "I don't understand," she whispered in shock as she turned to flee.  She got no further than two steps away when strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her into an impossible tight embrace.

            "They're going to help us be together," Derrick whispered into her ear.  She struggled futilely against his superior strength, her panicked mind unable to focus enough to free her as the GSA agents encircled them.  One man grabbed her chin and forced her head to the side as a second shot a subdermal governor into the back of her neck.  The air hissed out of her throat at the unexpected pain.  The distraction was enough for the men to snap handcuffs around her slender wrists as an added precaution.  A third man flashed a badge at the gawking patrons of the restaurant as they hurried Emma outside.

            The shock of betrayal may have given her enemies time to neutralize her abilities, but her mind was strong enough to remember the silver comlink that was encircling her finger.  A quick rub was all it took to activate it.

*                                                          *                                                          *

            The Double Helix began another fly over of the city, but there was still no sign of their missing teammate.  Shalimar sighed in frustration as her computer search revealed nothing.

            "Ok," Jesse commented almost to himself.  "We know Emma had her comlink when she left.  We should be able to locate a signal from it as long as she's in range 'cause it's configured to her DNA alone.  We know the whole city is in range.  We can assume that she isn't dead; Eckhart wants her too much to just let her be killed and he'll probably try to convert her before he pods her….so, why can't we find her signal?"

            "Thanks for the synopsis, Captain Obvious," Brennan practically growled.

            "Hush," Jesse shot him a glare," I'm thinking." Suddenly he sat up straight in his chair and started typing frantically.  After a few seconds, he turned to his teammates with triumph written all over his face.  "There!"  He directed their attention to an older section of town.  "I think that her comlink could be blocked if there are enough thing to interfere with the signal.  That section of town is the oldest.  There are still old radio and cell phone towers there that have not been converted.  The area also has the highest level of noise pollution anywhere in the city.  I say we start there."

            "It's a good an idea as any," Adam acknowledged as he directed the Double Helix to the area indicated on Jesse's screen.

            They had only flown a couple of seconds when a shaky voice filled the cabin of the craft. "…understand is why you brought the GSA?  Don't you know they want to lock me up?"  The response to her question was lost, but that didn't matter to her friends.  They were just relieved to hear her voice.  "Hey driver," she continued, just as if she were riding in a cab, "the last time I checked, the GSA didn't have holding south of the river.  Mind telling me why we're headed into the slums?"

            Jesse grinned.  His hunch had been right.  The area she was leaving was just north of the slums.  Even as he checked his map of the city a bright green indicator light began to flash, pointing out the location of their missing teammate.

            "Well done, Emma," Adam whispered as he directed the Double Helix toward that precious indicator light.  Now, if only they could get there in time…


	8. Trapped

Disclaimer:  I don't own them, but I wish I did.  Any resemblance to any other plots is unintentional.  If you want to use any part of this fic, please contact me.

AN:  Thanks to all who have reviewed.  Sorry this one took so long, but I had to decide if I wanted to end it quick or slow.  (I decided on quick)  Just one more chapter, and maybe an epilogue.  Please read and review ;)   

            Emma's heart pounded loudly in her ears as the car pulled up in front of an official looking building.  She scanned frantically for something that could help her make an escape, but there was nothing.  She could only hope that her message had gotten through to her teammates and that they had been listening.  Derrick's hand on her shoulder intruded on her thoughts and she flinched slightly.

            He frowned at her but said only, "We've arrived.  Mr. Eckhart said that this facility is the home of a new advanced lab.  He said that his doctors could find a way to reverse your genetic abnormality so that we can be together."

            Emma looked at him in disbelief.  How could he be that naive? She had no chance to comment though as the car was pulling to a stop.  Quickly she wriggled her comlink off her finger.  She knew the trace on it would be broadcasting her location, and she couldn't risk it being confiscated by Eckhart or one of his lab rats.  As soon as her guard pulled her out of the car, she stumbled to her knees cast the ring into the grass.  The gleam of the silver was painfully obvious to her, but the agents appeared not to notice it as they roughly jerked her to her feet and led her into the building.

                                    *                                              *                                              *

            "Adam, they've stopped," Jesse informed the team, his voice tense with worry.  Adam nodded and nudged up the speed of the Double Helix.  If Eckhart managed to get Emma into a pod, they might not be able to get her free of him this time.

            Shalimar looked up from her console.  "Adam, according to the city records, that building was recently converted into some type of lab.  Surprise, surprise, it's leased out to Genomex."

            "See if you can find some blueprints.  Maybe that'll give us some idea what to expect," Adam suggested as he activated the stealth program.  Shalimar nodded and focused on her screen.  Brennan fidgeted in his seat unconsciously calling up little flashes of electricity in his impatience.  None of them could ignore the tension building as they neared the lab.

                                    *                                              *                                              *

            Derrick and Emma were herded into an office that reeked of Genomex.  It was identical to the office Eckhart used at the original facility, down to the sickly grey light that filled the room.  Emma stood in front of a familiar black desk and waited for Eckhart to lift his head from his work.  She was fully aware that he used this technique to subdue his lackeys and prisoners alike.  She was not impressed.

            "Geeze, Eckhart, with all the money you've been throwing around, you'd think you would have found a better interior decorator," she sneered, goading him for a response.  Eckhart, never one to allow impertinence did not disappoint her. 

            "As disrespectful as ever I see, Ms. DeLauro," he drawled as he looked up at them.  Derrick shifted nervously beside Emma.  She could feel the uncertainty coming off him in waves.  Evidently this wasn't how he had envisioned this meeting.  "We'll have to see if we can't do something about that."  Mason Eckhart looked at her coldly for a moment, steepling his black clad fingers.  "I suspect you have some questions about how you came to be here today, Ms. DeLauro. Perhaps you'd like an explanation?" He didn't wait for her response.  "You see, the night you thwarted my agents at that club, we started researching Mr. Johansen here.  On the surface, we might have concluded that he was of little use to us.  After all, he was not one of the New Mutants, and at that time, your relationship was murky to say the least.  However, upon closer inspection I found that Mr. Johansen did possess one very interesting characteristic."

            Derrick was unable to contain himself any longer.  "Hey wait a minute.  I thought you were going to help us.  Now, you're saying you used me?"

            Eckhart looked at him disdainfully, "Give the man a prize.  I think he finally understands the situation.  Mr. Colter, please escort Mr. Johansen out and see that he is suitably rewarded for his assistance.  I'll see to getting Ms. DeLauro settled in."  The leader of the team of agents nodded and managed to herd Derrick out of the room. "As I was saying, Mr. Johansen does possess one characteristic that we felt could benefit our cause.  A psychological report filed on him indicated his extreme aversion to differences.  You might even say he's a bigot. 

            "To give the man credit, he didn't believe me when I informed him of your…abnormality.  That was when we decided to arrange a little demonstration for him.  I'm happy to say that you played your role splendidly. "

            "You set up the bar fight," Emma said.  She hadn't thought it would be possible to loathe the man more that she already did.  He proved her wrong.

            "Yes.  Well, to make a long story short, we convinced him that our scientists would be able to correct your condition and he brought you here.  Touching story wouldn't you say?"

            "It has all the makings of a Hallmark movie.  But Eckhart, you're forgetting one thing.  There is no happy ending here. I will not become a GSA lackey and you will gain nothing from keeping me here."

            "I thought you might say that.  Although I am disappointed that you once again choose to decline my offer of employment, I did take the liberty of finding a few other means of making this a profitable situation, for Genomex.  Even if you can not be convinced to help us, we can use you to help us with some psionic studies we are starting.  Oh, and there's always the added benefit of how your loss will lame Mutant X."

            "I don't think Adam will let that happen," Emma retorted, unable to come up with another answer.  

            "You underestimate yourself.  However, that is a discussion for a later time." Eckhart pressed a button on his phone.  "Lab one, she's ready now."  Then he turned back to his computer screen in obvious dismissal.  In moments, the remaining GSA team had bundled Emma out the door and down a long hallway.

                                    *                                              *                                              *

            Adam turned in his chair as he brought the Double Helix to a stand still above the new Genomex facility.  Its stealth device should keep it hidden while they hovered and made their plans.  The others were gathered around the blueprints of the building, searching for a way in, a way to liberate their teammate. Adam left them to it as he turned to one of the computer consoles.  With any luck, he might be able to hack into the Genomex database and find out the guards' rotation schedule.

            Minutes passed, each involved in the task.  Brennan sighed in frustration and sat back in his seat.  "This is impossible.  Eckhart seems to have plugged up every leak in the place.  The only way in appears to be…" Brennan's voice trailed off as the green light tracing Emma's comlink began to move.  "Is anyone else seeing that?"

            Shalimar quickly pulled up a screen that gave them a view of the ground below.  Her eyes glowed with feral anger as she contemplated the figure making his way across the otherwise deserted parking lot in front of the building.  "I got first dibs," she growled as she rose out of the seat. 

            Adam stopped her.  "You're not going anywhere.  The minute you touch foot on that lot, the GSA will be on their way out that door.  We'll have to follow him away from here.  Hopefully he'll be able to give us some insight on how to get Emma out of Eckhart's clutches."  The team reluctantly agreed, but it was very hard to fly away from their friend.

                                    *                                              *                                              *

            Emma paced nervously around her small holding cell.  There was no furniture, save the light fixture that hung well out of reach.  The single bulb glared down at her and emphasized the smallness of the space.  Her mind kept bringing up horrible pictures of what Eckhart's lab rats had devised as the latest psionic study.  Her fingers crept gingerly to the nape of her neck.  The cool metal of the subdermal governor taunted her even as the wound itched.  What she wouldn't give for a little of Brennan's electricity now.  Emma stalked over to the door and kicked it a few times.  Unsurprisingly, it stayed closed.  It crossed her mind that sometimes anticipation became its own form of torture as she caught herself almost hoping that someone would come for her soon.  Almost anything was better than waiting for some unknown horror.

            Her thoughts turned to her friends.  Surely they were working on a way to get her out.  She grinned a little in spite of herself.  They were going to rake her over the coals when they got their hands on her.  She'd gladly take that abuse, as long as it got her out of this shop of horrors.  Realizing that she had found the key to stemming her anxiety, Emma focused her thoughts on her friends.  She began to visualize what they would do and say when they found her, and also what she might be able to do to help them get her out of this mess. Then, when she got back to Sanctuary, she'd relax in the meditation and ponder on what she could do to keep from being so easily misled. There was no way she'd give Eckhart a third chance at her if she could help it.  

            As time continued to drag on, her thoughts of home faltered.  They were unable to keep her mind clear of the fear that began to grow again as she heard hollow footsteps echoing on the floor outside her door.  As she heard keys fumbling at the lock, Emma turned to face her enemy.


	9. Resolution

Disclaimer:  As always I don't own them.  Any similarities with other stories are accidental.  

Author's note: Thanks to all who reviewed.  

            Shalimar paced around the interior of the Helix for about the third time, if you can count four steps across and back pacing.  Her feral instincts were screaming at her to confront the man who had placed her team mate in danger. 

            "Shalimar, if you don't sit down, Jesse and I will strap you into your seat," Brennan warned as her impatience got to him too.  Shalimar looked at Jesse.  He just nodded with a little smile.

            "Pacing around is not going to get him off Genomex property any faster," Jesse defended himself.

            She sighed and flopped back in her seat. If she couldn't pace out her frustration, she would use the time to think out fitting punishments for Derrick Johansen.

                        *                                              *                                              *

            Emma's heart began to race as the keys finally turned and the lock snapped open.  She watched as the door slowly opened towards her.  Inwardly she cursed the governor in her neck.  If it wasn't for that she would undoubtedly be able to overpower whichever lab geek Eckhart had sent to fetch her.

            She almost laughed when she saw that her lab geek was accompanied by two very well built Genomex agents who were armed.  Apparently, Eckhart wasn't taking any chances with her this time.

            "Ms. DeLauro," the geek squeaked.  "Mr. Eckhart is requesting your presence now."

            Emma thought about commenting on that request, but quibbling over his word choice would not keep her out of the lab.  She could only hope that her friends would be able to help her before the fun really started.

                        *                                              *                                              *

            Four pairs of eyes watched carefully, unblinking, as Derrick entered his apartment building.  "Now," Adam whispered.  That one breath sent the others off for an interview with Mr. Johansen.  

            "I still have first dibs," Shalimar muttered to the guys as she entered the building first.  Brennan and Jesse nodded and shared a wordless look.  They'd have to make sure Shalimar left enough of Derrick to help them get Emma out of Genomex hands.

            Derrick was fumbling with his keys at his door when the three of them caught up with him.  He heard their shoes on the waxed floor and turned with terror in his eyes, expecting to see some of Eckhart's men.  Shalimar could smell the relief when he saw them.  "Un, hi guys," he stammered nervously.  "What's up?"

            "Evidently," Shalimar purred dangerously to her team, "he takes us for idiots.  What'd you do with Emma?" Her eyes followed his every nervous movement.

            "I didn't do anything with her," he tried.  "Eckhart promised to help us if I took her to him.  But he lied," Derrick's voice rose in his distress.

            Brennan snorted.  "Big surprise," Jesse commented under his breath.  "So what are you going to do about it?" he asked the other man.  His tone practically dared Derrick to deny any responsibility for Emma's situation.

            "Me?  What can I do against those military types Eckhart has guarding that place?"

            "I thought you'd never ask," Shalimar grinned.  It wasn't a friendly smile, but it did show a lot of teeth.  "You're going to help us get Emma out of there and you'd better pray that Eckhart hasn't harmed her, or we'll be making you pay."

            Derrick nodded.  "How can I help?"

            "For starters, tell us everything you can about the layout of the place," Jesse stepped in.  They didn't want Derrick so cowed that he was too afraid to tell them everything they might help.  So it was Jesse's turn to question the man.  Brennan could feel the disappointment in Shalimar, she had so been hoping for an opportunity to deck the guy.

            It didn't take long to find that Derrick was a very observant individual.  Evidently even though he'd only been to Genomex twice, he had an excellent grasp of where guards were stationed, and he knew where the labs were located.  With his information and the blueprints for the building, they were all back on the Double Helix and flying back to Genomex in a matter of minutes.  To Shalimar's mind the best part was that Derrick was going to provide the key into the building.

                        *                                              *                                              *

            Emma walked down the long hallway as slowly as she could get away with.  There were only two of them, but they had guns.  She really didn't want to antagonize them.  Even if she could manage to overpower one of them before they triggered the control on her governor, where would she go?  She couldn't use her psionic powers to get her out of the complex.  She sighed and slowed even more which earned her a shove from one of the muscle boys.  She glared at him and continued walking.  It seemed like the hall went on forever, but at the same time, when the three men lead her into what looked like an everyday exam room, time couldn't have passed faster.

            The lab geek, whose name badge read William Haverman, pushed her ungently into an examination chair.  "Hey, Bill.  You don't have to be so rough!"  she protested.  The man looked up at her in surprise.

            "I thought the subdermal governor was supposed to suppress your abilities?"

            "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I stop knowing how to read," she retorted.

            He flushed with embarrassment and proceeded to strap her hands and ankles to the chair.  Emma really didn't like the feel of that.  She wondered what was in store for her next.

                        *                                              *                                              *

            Two Genomex soldiers marched down the hallway toward Eckhart's office, guarding Derrick Johansen between them.  At least that was what it would have looked like to a casual observer.  The three of them passed Eckhart's office and hurried down the hallway just past it.

            "You'd better hope we can get her out before they start anything!" Shalimar hissed at her 'captive'.  Her wavy blonde hair was pulled back from her face in a severe bun.  Her partner on this mission, Jesse, used his comlink to alert Brennan who was waiting at the power grid for the building.  

            "Brennan, give us three minutes then blow the alarms."

            "Roger."

            Shalimar, Jesse, and Derrick entered the long hallway their teammate had recently been lead down.  Shalimar's eyes flashed as she prepared to fight their way out if necessary.

                        *                                              *                                              *

            Bill, as Emma liked to think of him, made some notations in a chart she assumed was hers.  "Do you have any allergies?" he asked as if he were taking a normal medical history.  Emma stayed silent.  She refused to make it easy for them to turn her into a guinea pig.  Bill glanced up at her, took note of the stubborn set of her jaw, and continued.  "I guess it really doesn't matter in this case." He jotted a few more sentences in her file then turned to a glass cabinet set into the wall.  Emma watched nervously as he fiddled with a few vials before finding what he wanted.  Her heart sped up even more as she watched him expertly fill a syringe with some orange tinted liquid.

            "I think I should tell you that I have a kind of phobia about needles," she commented a little breathlessly as she edged as far away from him in the chair as was possible with the restraints.  He smiled humorlessly at her.  His cold fingers efficiently prepared her right arm for the needle. 

            "I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice said coolly from the doorway.  Three head turned to stare at the intruders.  

            "Shalimar!  Jesse!"  Emma gasped in relief.  She ignored Bill who was muttering something panicked under his breath as he backed into the farthest corner of the room.  

            The two soldiers each faced off with one of the Mutant X team.  Ordinarily speaking, Shalimar would have wiped the floor with a typical soldier type.  However, Eckhart had picked his goons well.  Her soldier was a fire elemental.  Jesse found himself facing an electrical elemental and took a brief moment to thank goodness that Adam had been pitting him against Brennan so much lately.

            Shalimar threw some punches at the fire elemental, hoping to land a lucky hit, but the man just moved too fast.  He'd dodge then send a flame at her.  It didn't take him too long to figure out that he could keep her at bay if he just held it steady.  

            Jesse, meanwhile let his opponent show off a bit.  He was very much aware of Shalimar's distress, but could see no way to help yet.  Slowly and carefully he angled their fight toward his teammate.

            Emma watched the fight closely.  She pulled at the straps binding her wrists and ankles, but couldn't manage to slip out of them.  She glared at Derrick who was hovering in the doorway.  "Get over here and make yourself useful!" she hissed at him.  In seconds, he had managed to get around the fighting and was working on the restraints.

            Finally, Jesse managed to put himself back to back with Shalimar.  She was just managing to hold her own against the elemental.  She couldn't fight back, but he wasn't getting any closer to her either.  Jesse watched his opponent very carefully.  "Come on, come on," he muttered under his breath.  Finally!  "Shalimar, drop!"  Even as the words left his mouth, Jesse phased out, hoping that his teammate's quick instincts would save her from the blast of electricity that was heading her way.

            Success!  The bolt of electricity flew without interruption to the fire elemental.  Jesse quickly phased back in.  He heard the thump as the man fell to the ground, but he had still had the electric to deal with.  "One down, one to go," he muttered under his breath.  However, he hadn't counted on Shalimar.  With one unbelievable aerial flip, she delivered a kick to the man's jaw that probably would have taken out a bear.  He went down without a further peep.

            Jesse and Shalimar then turned to their teammate.  She looked at them and grinned as Derrick helped her to undo the last strap.  "I was starting to think you guys were gonna let me rot in here this time!" she joked.  The she stood up and shook the blood back into her hands.  Her eyes scanned the room until she found Bill.  

            "Oh, Bill, as much as I've enjoyed playing with you, it's time for me to go. But we can't just leave you here like this, now can we?  Why don't you hop up onto this little chair?"

            Moments later the four of them left Bill strapped to the chair as they hurried down the hall.  They weren't more than a couple paces when the lights flickered and died.  Emergency lights came on, casting an eerie red glow on the walls and floor and a fire siren blasted through the halls.

            Jesse turned toward the girls and grinned.  "Looks like Brennan found the right wires."  People started to pour through the halls in near panic, civilians and soldiers alike.  The four of them fit right in and no one questioned them as they made there way towards the fire exit.  Along the way, Brennan joined them.  

            'Hey guys.  Emma you alright?"  Emma nodded.  "Adam says the Helix is down about 100 yards out the side entrance.  It was the only place with enough space for him to land."

            The other nodded.  Slowly but surely, the five of them made it to the side entrance.  In a matter of minutes they were outside, running.  A large black shape shimmered, and then became visible and they were onboard and away before Eckhart and his lackeys even realized what had happened.

                        *                                              *                                              *

_Sanctuary_

            Emma sat in front of the meditation pool, idly dragging her fingers through the crystal clear water.  She sighed and closed her eyes for just a moment.  She let her breathing drift into her meditation pattern and sat like that for a few moments.  Then it became clear to her that meditation wasn't going to help her this time.  She sighed again and stood up.  Purposefully she walked towards her bedroom.

            "Has anyone seen Emma lately?"  Shalimar asked curiously as she walked into the kitchen. 

            "Last time I saw her, she was in the pool room," Jesse commented.  "But that was two hours ago, and she didn't come in for lunch, either."

            Shalimar frowned.  Emma had been quiet lately, ever since her rescue.  She had forestalled any lectures by calmly apologizing and retiring to her room.  That had been almost a week ago.  Emma was still withdrawn.  She wouldn't even go clubbing with them.  This wasn't like her friend at all.  Patience wasn't her strong suit; Shalimar decided to get to the bottom of Emma's strange behavior.

            She walked down the hallway towards the bedrooms.  A faint, chemical odor filled the air.  Shalimar wrinkled her nose.  What had Emma been up to?  She knocked on Emma's door.

            "Come in!"  Emma called.  Shalimar's eyebrows rose in surprise as she took in the room.  Emma was dressed in old sweats with her dark hair pulled up into a ponytail.  Multicolor paint decorated the clothing, her hair, her face and her long fingers which were grasping a paintbrush.  But that wasn't what astonished Shalimar most of all.

            "What is going on in here?"  she asked.

            Emma grinned, her old familiar grin.  Shalimar could see a little sadness, a little regret in those very blue eyes, but the smile was genuine.  "I got sick of moping around."

            "I can see that," Shalimar commented dryly, gesturing at the wall.  "But why did you do this?"

            Emma sobered. "Remember I once told you I wanted a window here?  Well, for a while, I thought that Derrick was my window.  He was my chance at a normal life." Shalimar couldn't control her snort.  Emma ignored it.  "Anyway, I realized that if he was a window, it was a very cloudy window, one that distorted everything I saw through it, including myself.  Especially myself.  

            "He asked me back you know.  Said he'd learned his lesson.  Said he loved me.  I thought about it for just a moment.  Then I realized that if he really loved me, he wouldn't have tried changing me."  Shalimar nodded but stayed silent.

            "That was when I decided that I really didn't need a window after all," she turned to her friend with a smile.  "If I want to see what a normal life is like, all I have to do is look at our life here.  This is a normal as it gets, for a New Mutant that is."  

            Shalimar grinned back.  "But couldn't you have a faux fur rug or something?"

            "This is more my style," Emma responded as she looked at her leopard spotted wall.  Shalimar laughed and gave her best friend a tight hug.


End file.
